Description: The centralized Tissue Procurement (TP) Service was started in 1975 to provide a consistent source of high quality human tissue, blood, urine and other body fluids for research projects at OSU. Since its inception, the TP Service has maintained a steady collection of specimens at an annual total of approximately 6,000. Since 1979 several area hospitals have been added as sources for specimens and current efforts are being made to include another major facility, the Grant Hospital, as a source. At present TP Services support 56 active investigators with 107 protocols.